


Dressed to Impress

by redhoodiies



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Katoptronophilia, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiies/pseuds/redhoodiies
Summary: At least Tom seems to be enjoying it.They make it work, Tom always trying to coddle Tord while in public to help lighten the humiliation even just a little bit. It certainly makes dragging Tord to the ground for some cuddling a lot easier, that’s for sure. Tom always makes dirty promises for when they get home too, ones that have Tord behaving less grumpy and more manageable to get him back home.But, it was also very, very good for teasing.





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> to give some backstory, louse and i talked about what if tord's army turned on him, and as a result he has to wear a leash and collar for humiliation's sake, and tom likes to take advantage of that sometimes. thus, this fic was born

When Tord thought about revolution, he didn’t imagine this.

 

He always thought he’d be the one leading it, the one at the center of it all, and he guessed in a way, technically, he was. 

 

He thought his army was doing fine, thought he had it all under control. He had everything; an army, nearly the whole world, and Tom at his side. It was perfect, the rightful picture he’d had in his mind when he started his very own revolution so long ago - Thomas was a new addition, of course, but not one he’ll ever complain about. His plan was near foolproof. He nearly had it all.

 

And then his army turned.

 

Their own revolution, with Tord in the middle. Apparently, the Betas and Omegas got sick of the Alphas, and were ready to end Tord. He never thought he’d go out like this; some revolution this was.

 

Tom stepped in, and after much, much discussing and pleading, they compromised; Tord stays alive, but for the sake of humiliation, he and the other Alphas of Tord’s army were to stay on collars and leashes until further notice. Nothing can downgrade an Alpha’s ego quite like humiliation and treating them like those they (supposedly) walk all over. Tom took the compromise, made Tord sign an agreement, albeit begrudgingly, and the revolution was over as soon as it started.

 

Tord hated it.

 

He was a powerful leader, he ruled  _ countries _ for fuck’s sake.  _ Nations, even _ . And now he was reduced to… what? A show on a leash? He hated it, but if it’s what kept him alive and with Tom, then it’s a hard blow to his ego that he was going to have to take. He doesn’t know how long this trial will last, but it’s gonna be a pain in his ass the whole way down. 

 

At least Tom seems to be enjoying it. 

 

They make it work, Tom always trying to coddle Tord while in public to help lighten the humiliation even just a little bit. It certainly makes dragging Tord to the ground for some cuddling a lot easier, that’s for sure. Tom always makes dirty promises for when they get home too, ones that have Tord behaving less grumpy and more manageable to get him back home. 

 

But, it was also very,  _ very _ good for teasing. 

 

Like when Tom dragged Tord into a sex shop, “just to look around.” Tord guessed they could use another toy or two, something to keep their sex life spiced (not that they really needed it, they’re two of the kinkiest fuckers they’ve ever known and they’re  _ together _ , how much kinkier can they get?), but man, couldn’t they have just done their shopping  _ online _ ? 

 

“This is stupid, you’re doing this to be an ass,” Tord mentioned as Tom fiddled with one of the didlos, wiggling it back and forth and laughing to himself before setting it back.

 

“Whaaat? No I’m not,” Tom told him in response, giving his leash a gentle tug before leading him down the wall. “I just feel like we could get some things that’ll help our sex life more. C’mon, you’d be all over this like, a year ago.”

 

“That’s because a year ago I didn’t have this stupid collar and leash.” Tord huffed, glancing over a few of the toys as he followed behind Tom. “Can’t we just get this stuff online?”

 

“Yeah. But where is the fun in that?” Tom grinned up at him cheekily, and Tord rolled his eyes before Tom tugged him down to kiss his cheek, making the Alpha huff before Tom loosened his grip and led them off. 

 

Nothing seemed to stand out too interestingly to the Omega; Tord on the other hand could see a few things he wouldn’t mind bringing back home to try out. He felt the eyes of the female Beta at the register on him, watching him, making sure he stays in line, and Tord did his best to blatantly ignore it.

 

Which was easy when Tom was moving in a different direction, tugging his boyfriend right along with him. “ _ Ooooh _ , Tord, what about one of these?” Tom asked, turning towards Tord and stopping in front of a rack. He was pinching some fabric between his fingers, and when Tord took a closer look, he could see that was Tom was holding was some quite skimpy lingerie.

 

_ Well that is certainly something _ .

 

Tord’s brow quirked. “You want to look at lingerie?”

 

“Well I did say we could spice up our sex life. Seriously, what’s spicier than me wearing lingerie?”

 

“That salsa we had at that Mexican restaurant the other night. Seriously, my tongue burned for like 2 days.”

 

“Fair. But you’re missing my point.” Tom took another piece between his fingers, pinching the lace. “Don’t you think it’ll be fun? C’mon, we haven’t tried it yet.”

 

Tord hummed softly. “Look away then, I’m not really gonna stop you.”

 

Tom set to work then, looking at satin and lace, black and blue and white, one pieces and two and even three pieces. Tord paid him no mind, letting him go about as he pleased through the racks of skimpy clothing. He was really surprised they hadn’t tried lingerie yet; sure, Tom’s worn some really cute panties in his time, and of course thigh highs that get Tord down on his knees every time, but lingerie? They haven’t delved into that yet. Huh.

 

Tom seemed impressed by something, and he hid it away from Tord’s sight before dragging the other off towards the fitting room. He asked for assistance, showed off his items, and was in the fitting room with Tord waiting outside the door. The Alpha leaned against the wall, arms crossed and legs crossed at the ankles. He wondered what Tom could have gotten that made him so excited and hide it away from Tord. Whatever it was, Tord would wait to see it. He half expected some dirty pictures to pop up on his phone, as Tom was always a fan of teasing him that way. 

 

But his phone never went off and before he knew it the door popped open. “Tord, get in here,” Tom whispered, and with a quick glance at the girl at the register, Tord slipped his way inside. He shut the door as quietly as he could, and as he turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

There in front of him was his Omega mate, standing in nothing but this cute lingerie and  _ oh dear Jesus Christ those are thigh highs _ . He had on a garter belt that was lacey and light blue and see-through, a tiny skirt dangling along the edge of it that stopped right where the crotch would be. There were two white bows right on the edges where the skirt met the hips, with a white band around the waist, separating the belt from the skirt The panties were no different, a very thin layer of light blue, and Tord can just barely see Tom’s cute little cunt just past the sheer fabric. The thigh highs were white as well, connected by the white straps of the garter belt, and good fucking god Tord could just eat him up right there.

 

This was definitely a good idea. 

 

Tom seemed sheepish, looking up at Tord for his approval. He turned this way and that, and Tord could  _ just _ see that little ass through the lace-

 

“I think I like it,” Tom said, drawing him from his thoughts. “Not too tight and it fits way better than I thought it would. Thigh highs were optional but I thought it’d look better like this.” Tom paused in his flaunting, looking up at Tord. “What do you think?”

 

It took Tord a moment to put his thoughts together. “I think I could just eat you whole right here in this dressing room,” he said, tone just an octave lower, but it was enough to catch Tom’s attention. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Tord took a step closer. “Let me eat you up right here, right in this store?” Tord’s hands were around Tom’s waist, feeling the fabric, and slowly his hands slide down over the curve of Tom’s ass and up the Omega went, Tord’s hands curled under his thighs. Tom’s legs wrapped around Tord’s waist out of instinct. “You’d have to be quiet if you want me to fuck you in this. Understand?” Tom nodded rapidly. “I need you to tell me yes or no, Thomas.”

 

“Yes, I can be quiet,” Tom answered, and then Tord had this wolfish grin before his lips were over Tom’s, kissing him hard and Tom responded just as eagerly. Tord gave a roll of his hips against the other’s, and Tom did his best to reciprocate it but he was so caught up in the kiss and the idea that they were about to fuck in a dressing room all because Tom put on a tiny ensemble just to tease Tord. He knew it’d get him laid; he didn’t think it would happen in that one exact moment.

 

Tord biting at his lip brought him back into the present, and there was a finger sliding along the lining of his pussy through the panties, making Tom whimper softly as need flooded his system. He always loved when they had their public displays; there had even been times where Tom would scope out a place he knew they could get away with it but still run the risk, just for fun. 

 

“You look so cute in this,” Tord mumbled, kissing down along Tom’s jaw. “So cute… You know what thigh highs do to me. You knew this would happen, didn’t you?” A soft bite had Tom rushing to keep his mouth shut, so he nodded rapidly instead. Tom was vocal; this was dangerous. “Good boy… C’mere, let’s get these little panties off of you.” 

 

Tord brought Tom over to the small seating cushion that’s meant to hold other clothes or, luckily for them, for someone to sit on. He set Tom down and pushed on his chest, a signal to lean back. Tom propped himself on his elbows, blush in his cheeks and eyes half-lidded; he did always like to watch when Tord did foreplay. “These come off,” Tord mumbled, taking the string of the thong and pulling it off of Tom’s legs, exposing his pussy and just how wet he already was. “Cute. You always did like it when I fuck you in public. You like that danger, don’t you?” Tom nodded, a breathy “yeah” leaving his lips. Tord rubbed his hands over Tom’s thighs, fingers catching on the fabric if the thigh highs, and he could feel Tom shivering with anticipation. “Hold,” he said, pushing Tom’s legs up and spreading them, and as instructed, Tom grabbed his legs just under his knees, holding his legs spread for Tord. 

 

The Alpha took a finger and rubbed it through the folds, grinning at the slick already there. “Look at you, already so wet, and for what? Posing in lingerie for me?” Tord slipped in a finger then, nice and slow, and Tom bit down on his lip. “You’re adorable when you’re so easily turned on. Makes it so much more fun to tease you like this.” He worked his finger in and out, brushing it along the walls, crooking it every now and again and Tom’s eyes were on his hand at all times. “You like to impress me, don’t you, Thomas? Always like to look so nice for me.”

 

Another finger pushed in, easing right next to the first, and Tord wasn’t sure if the cute little ‘yes’ that left Tom was to answer his question or for the fact Tord added in a second finger. Either way, he loved it. Tom had always been so responsive to him. Tord worked his fingers in and out of his mate’s pussy, switching between scissoring motions and bending his fingers to pull barely-muffled responses from Tom. It was adorable, how he was so vocal but still trying so hard to not get them caught. This was the most dangerous place they’ve fucked yet. 

 

It only took a few more minutes before Tom asked for a third, and Tord complied immediately, gently easing in his ring finger and fingering Tom just a little bit harder, a little bit quicker. Tom was biting down on his lower lip to keep quiet, but little sounds kept slipping through, little whimpers and soft keens of Tord’s name. 

 

“T-Tord, I… please,” Tom breathed softly, and Tord already knew what it meant.

 

“Want me to fuck you, baby? Mm? Want me to fuck you right now?” 

 

“Tord,  _ please _ -”

 

“Alright, alright.” Tord chuckled softly, and he eased his fingers out, wiping them off on his jeans and beginning on the button to his pants. Once that and the zipper was done, he fished out his cock, already hard, and Tord stood over Tom, nudging the head of his cock against Tom’s opening. “Ready?” Tom nodded eagerly, and leaning over Tom, Tord slowly pushed his way in. He placed a hand over Tom’s mouth as the slip of a moan began to leave his lips. “Shh, Thomas, we need to be quiet.” Tord worked his way in, gentle, shallow thrusts until he finally bottomed out. 

 

He waited for Tom to adjust, just for a moment, before he set up a nice and quick pace. They couldn’t be here too long; the girl up front might get suspicious. “You look so pretty for me, Tom,” Tord praised, and Tom ate it right up, flushing heavily under Tord. “So cute in this lingerie. You made a good choice.” Tom made a noise against Tord’s hand, and the Alpha grinned. He loved seeing Tom like this; legs spread in the air, cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded but looking so needy for Tord to fuck him, loving the hot and quick pace his mate had set up for them. 

 

Tord could just barely make out the low moan of his name behind his hand. Fucking Tom in public was a turn on for both of them, one they didn’t discover until midway through their relationship. And boy has it been an adventure ever since. They’ve always been able to get away with it, something hot and quick in a corner or a blowjob in the booth in the back of the restaurant. Something fast, but with Tom here underneath him, wearing that pretty lingerie that complimented him so well, Tord was losing sight of how fast they needed to be.

 

“Sir? Are you doing alright?”

 

Oh, right. Shit.

 

The two made eye contact, and Tord slowed his pace and removed his hand so Tom could talk without giving them away. God he hoped it worked. “Yeah I… I’m fine, lotta strings and stuff,” Tom called, voice relatively steady. Tord would give him praise on that later. 

 

“Are you sure? I can come help if you need.”

 

“No, no thank you. I’m great.” Tom choked back a whimper; Tord could see the way he swallowed. “If I need anything I’ll let you know.” 

 

The woman paused. “Alright, let me know.” 

 

They waited a few very long moments filled with slow thrusts and Tord could just see Tom fighting to keep his noises in, but when there was no more sign of the woman being there, Tord turned towards Tom again. “Good cover.”

 

“Sh-shut up and fuck me.” Tord grinned, and he obliged happily, returning to his hard and quick pace. He had to press his hand over Tom’s mouth again, and Tord didn’t mind it that he couldn’t hear Tom’s moans, his keens and hot pants for him to go faster, harder; somehow, it was hotter this way, that they had to hold back their sounds and moans. 

 

“Fuck, you look so cute like this,” Tord told him quietly, a low grunt leaving him. “Wish you could see yourself, see how cute you are like this…” Tord’s voice trailed off. There  _ was  _ a way that Tom could see. “God, baby, hold on. Got an idea.” Tom’s brows furrowed, and Tord could just  _ feel _ the disappointment as he pulled his cock out of his mate. He urged Tom further back against the cushion seat before he began to move it, startling the Omega who was just plain confused in the first place.

 

Once he was satisfied, Tord grinned, bringing Tom up into his arms and sitting down on the cushion. He placed Tom on his lap, facing outwards, and exposing his mate to their reflection in the mirror. “There… Now you can see how pretty you look for me while you take my cock,” Tord cooed into his ear, making Tom flush. He spread Tom’s legs, maneuvering him so that he was kneeling on the cushion while Tord held his hips, and Tord grabbed his length, looking around Tom’s waist to help ease it back in to his mate. 

 

And then they were back at it again.

 

Tord bounced Tom on his cock, watching in the mirror the same way Tom seemed to be watching himself, watching the way Tord’s length would disappear inside of him only to reappear a second later. Tom seemed utterly entranced by it, judging by how his eyes never left his reflection, never left that spot between his legs, watching Tord fuck up into him while he rode him. “That’s it, look at you… Look at how cute you look in your little skirt, in your pretty thigh highs, taking my dick like the good boy you are. Mmn, remember to keep quiet, love.” Tom had whimpered audibly, and Tord watched as he raised his hand and placed it over his own mouth.

 

It wasn’t long before Tord’s orgasm was building up, a tight heat in his stomach as he watched the display in front of him. Tom seemed  _ very _ into watching himself get fucked, watching the obscene display, and it gave Tord a few ideas for when they got home. But for now, he’d focus on getting Tom off, getting him changed, and getting them out of this store.

 

They had to know by now. 

 

“ _ Faen _ \- Gonna cum soon,” Tord grunted, pulling Tom down by his hips whenever he bucked his own hips up. “Gonna cum for me, Thomas? Gonna watch yourself cum?” Tom nodded eagerly, and Tord could just  _ feel _ Tom’s release coming, judging by the way he was clenching around Tord’s cock. Tord grinned, nice and wide. “Come for me, baby.” 

 

That was all it took, and a muffled moan hit Tord’s ears as Tom released around his cock. The Alpha grinned, continuing to thrust his hips for another moment before his own release hit him, making him grit his teeth to keep back any kind of noise. His hips slowed, and after a moment he pulled out of Tom, the two panting softly as they took a moment to rest. 

 

Tord at Tom in their reflection. “Well that’s a bit of a mess,” Tord hummed. “Good thing we took off the underwear.” Tom nodded a little, turning in Tord’s lap and resting against him, making Tord laugh softly. “Cute, but we need to go. There’s a very high chance the Beta up front knows what happened.”

 

“Good. Now she knows how lucky I am.”

 

Tord rolled his eyes and began to help Tom out of the lingerie and into his normal clothes again. Tord folds them up and hands them to Tom, and then notices the other colored pieces Tom had brought in here.  _ He had multiple he wanted to try on _ . “Don’t worry about if they fit,” Tord told him, handing him the other bits of skimpy fabric. Ooh, one of them felt like satin. “I’ll buy them. Don’t need to see them on you to know they’ll look fantastic.”

 

Tom grinned, taking hold of Tord’s leash and bringing him down for a quick kiss. “Thank you,” Tom hummed. Tord rolled his eyes and let Tom leave first. Don’t want to look suspicious. Then he left, and Tord followed him to the register.

 

“Find everything alright?” the cashier asked, looking at Tom.

 

“Yeah, everything fits great, as complicated as some of it was,” Tom said.

 

“You should’ve heard him, there was one he was struggling with for the longest time,” Tord said, earning a look from Tom. He just winked in return.

 

“Understandable. This stuff gets tricky.” The Beta smiled, and she rung them up without much else of a word about Tom in the dressing room. Tord paid, and with a bag in one hand and Tord’s leash in the other, they left the store.

 

“You think she knew?” Tom asked as they got into the car.

 

“She had to have known. Not a damn thing tells me she didn’t.”

 

“Guess we can never go back to this store again.”

 

“At least not while she’s working.” The two drove off, heading back home, and Tord was glad to be going home. Suddenly, Tord smirked. “You seemed very interested in watching yourself in that mirror earlier.”

  
“ _ Shut up _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway big thank you to louse, one of my fav rp partners, for giving me this fuckin awesome idea and getting me to write again.
> 
> like what you see? hit me up @murderbreak-official on tumblr and let me know what you think, drop a request, or anything!


End file.
